User talk:189.33.76.75/Criter
This build is quite simple, but not self-explanatory. I didn't get any of tier 4 skills, and this might be a little unnerving for some (I myself redid the build mid-game, after testing out phase strike). But you can see where this build shines: solo lawnmoaning the game quickly. This build does not offer anything to a coop playthrough, other than a killing spree machine. Suffice to say I did get human tsunami on the first run. My play style, since I was soloing, was to get behind cover - aim for criticals - hear Lilith mock everyone. The Spy IS the best weapon for this build of Lilith. It has built-in recoil reduction and higher critical damage (with Striker 5, and that's really the whole reason, it gets to +60% critical damage). Add up a Mercenary mod with Quicksilver and High Velocity, plus SMG damage, aim well for the head of badasses, and see no shot of your miss, depleting a full clip (that's 36 shots for The Spy) worth of criticals only. The badass will die and won't even shoot back properly, because of being shot in the head makes him go into headache animation. When things really got desperate, and the solo reason for that being as too many enemies flanking me, Phasewalking kicked in. Hit and Run makes it last longer, while Hard to Get makes it cooldown faster (27 seconds, at level 3). Blackout is there at level 1 just so you can get some seconds off (but you will realize that they will turn out as a LOT of seconds). Inner Glow will make you regen all the health you lost if you thought you could fend the enemy off before your shield got busted (and it will take quite long with Diva 5). Girl Power of Mercenary Mod will grant you a fast shield regen when you get out of Phase Walk behind some decent cover killing everyone in 4-5 shots (less for most). Also, Resolve gives you Damage Resistance, which is way nice (lasts about 7 seconds, you can opt to give those 2 points to Blackout recommended or maxing out Hard to Get so much). I played this build through my first run, and nobody, seriously, NO ENEMY, ever gave me trouble (I'm not taking into account early game, where a skag gives you trouble). It takes 36 levels to close this build as it is, but the last points can be used to round out Diva or Quicksilver (Quicksilver, preferably, can be set to 5 at last levels). You have to realize this: Phasewalking is overpowered, but not because of Phase Strike or Mind Games (800% Melee Damage isn't any good against the thougher guys, say lance badasses, and meleeing them will only get them to melee you, and then rocket you, which hurts a lot, and Daze, really?). The main point of Phasewalking is having time to regen and get behind some cover, or some enemies you can kill with a spray of Spy to the soft points. Pros You have higher critical damage than anyone. Seriously. Anyone. Snipers have a higher critical damage, yes, but they don't shoot 36 bullets in 2 seconds, and you can't spray close range with snipers. SMGs are mid range, meaning if you're good they can still be used from a little further range (The Spy zoom comes in handy for exactly that) and that they're very well suited, too, for close range combat with their fast reload. And they're extremely accurate without zoom at mid range. You have health/shield/action skill regen of a heroin-crack addict, and the best (and only) escape mechanism of the game at its peak. You get The Spy, no matter what. But any other SMG that strikes your liking will turn golden in your hands too. (Iron Thumpers for longer range, for example, tho you will notice how much Spy rivals and overpowers other weapons in your hands.) Anything with a high critical bonus and fire rate will turn overpowered in your hands. Also, your fire rate will be very high with most stuff, including rockets. Cons You will soak up SMG bullets faster than you can say Huzza. Fast reload + faster fire rate isn't a good combo, if you're not careful or are too hasty. Expect early mid-game to be tough on this point - you won't get the bullets pack upgrades for 1k SMG rounds till level 17 or so. You aren't designed for melee, and even tho an assassin ninja kind of character says so, you're just not suited. Not a party player - the Bricks will be mad you do more damage and faster than the rest of the team put together. Also no Intuition or Catalyst Mod. Items Guns of the trade Hyperion The Spy (+crit damage, -recoil, +zoom, normal damage around 100 on most enemies of same level.) The others can be whatever you choose. Pistol, rockets, but be sure its something other than SMGs, so you don't use the same ammo as Spy. Also balance for weapon picks based on range/element needs. When going against heavily shielded enemies, you can opt to wear it out with i.e. a shock sniper and then switching. Shields Anything with health regen, quick preferably. I used a quick regen one for most of the game, but with low capacity (around 300, Diva got it better by a lots). It will add up with Inner glow when you're Phasewalking, making it exceptionally hard for you to die. After Second Wind, you can phase walk and be at peak health, also giving time for you to find proper cover. Grenades Transfusion. It's all about the health, and when you're behind full cover, you can throw it at the general direction of the enemy cluster, it will still hit fully. Mods Mercenary, and try getting a full one, with all the things: SMG Damage, Quicksilver, Girl Power and High Velocity (mine was 44% SMG dmg, +2 on each skill). Hope my 2 cents helped. (edit reason: I didn't have an account yesterday. Just putting it in.)--Rfagalde 15:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Comments What build order would you suggest for this build? 02:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Aalardin try getting crit to 25% first, from there, its kinda of a style-need basis, but your next objective should be getting hit & run or girl power. some levels on quicksilver in between help a lot, too, but maxing it is only needed later. silent resolve is last, really. my point is, if you feel like not having enough shield, get diva maxed out asap. if have a good shield, max hit & run and girl power asap. but if you feel like lacking in damage dealing, get quicksilver and slayer up first. hope i helped For some reason Girl Power doesn't show in your final build. girl power, for me, is entirely optional - I didn't get it myself, but i can't expect everyone else to shrug it off. i got girl power with mercenary class mod, and level 2 on it sufficed just fine, for me that is. the hp regen is what i believe you MUST get, along with higher crit and fire rate. everything else you can juggle around.